


Rain Rain (don’t) Go Away

by lightwoodbabe



Series: gallavich one-shots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodbabe/pseuds/lightwoodbabe
Summary: Ian turns his head, "Kiss me like you mean it, blue eyes." A nickname Ian had given Mickey a while back after seeing how much Mickey loved when Ian complimented his eyes, as if they were the greatest things he'd ever seen, and they fucking were."C'mere." Mickey holds his hand out and Ian meets his, getting pulled up and close into Mickey in the process.





	Rain Rain (don’t) Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich getting the rain kiss these deserved.

Ian's sitting on the steps outside of the Gallagher home. He lit up a smoke and took in his surroundings. 

 _The view;_ cold and dark, a bit misty.

 _The sounds;_ music lightly bursting through the windows of the house and what sounded like thunder.

 _The feeling;_ like no other. 

Ian Gallagher was high, not on cheap weed or alcohol but life itself.

He sat there after sneaking out of the loud and overpacked house to remind himself of how lucky he was.

Inhaling and exhaling the smoke in pure bliss.

The front door creaked open and Ian didn't even have to turn to see who it was, he knew by the butterflies his stomach was turning with instantly.

_Yes, Ian Gallagher still gets butterflies every time he sees the love of his life, Mickey Milkovich._

"You tryna catch a fuckin' cold, Gallagher?" Mickey asks as he wraps a blanket around Ian and sits beside him, taking the smoke from his lips and putting it between his own with a childish smile.

Ian shakes his head, unable to form words just then. He's still in awe. Everything he once wanted he has, _Mickey_.

"What?" Mickey growls, no heat behinde the word.

"Nothing." Ian says back after a while, still looking at Mickey softly before taking the smoke that was offered back.

"Mhm." Mickey hums in response. "It's gunna pour, lets get inside, man." Mickey stands up, offering a hand to Ian but he doesn't take it. He just shakes his head again and smiles. 

"Let it." Ian simply puts, earning a confused look from Mickey.

"Ian you're gunna get sick, be a drama queen inside, c'mon." Mickey crouches down from where he's standing, thunder growling as roughly as Mickey once used to.

Before they know it, little droplets of rain are falling, they're soft yet promenante, maybe even romantic. A perfect mix of the two boys you could say. 

So Mickey takes his seat beside Ian again, giving in on his precious pout and mumbling _asshole_ along the way.

Ian stubs out the smoke at the bottom of his shoe and throws it over the railing all while looking at Mickey. Looking back and forth from his lips to his eyes, over and over.

"Kiss me, _Mick_." Ian stutters out, the cold wind and soaking hair finally getting to him. 

"If I do, we gunna go inside then?" Mickey quirks a brow, anything to get back inside and feel warm. 

So he pecks Ian's lips softly, lingering for only a second before getting up and stepping up to the atop of the porch. Ian hasn't even opened his eyes until Mickey says, "Lets go now!" Squinting his eyes lightly. 

Ian turns his head, "Kiss me like you mean it, _blue eyes_." A nickname Ian had given Mickey a while back after seeing how much Mickey loved when Ian complimented his eyes, as if they were the greatest things he'd ever seen, _and they fucking were._

"C'mere." Mickey holds his hand out and Ian meets his, getting pulled up and close into Mickey in the process.

It's pouring now, freezing even. Mickey brings one hand to graze Ian's cheek bone and he melts into his hand, while his other hand his on his neck, thumbing at his throat softly. Ian instinctively wraps his arms around Mickey's waist. 

Mickey leans in nosing at him a bit and thumbing at his bottom lip, _might as well make the most of this_ he thinks. He ghosts his lips over Ian's for a second, breathing him Ian, breathing in the moment. Then kissing him, licking and sucking away at his lips gently. It's not about dominance or greed, it's about both boys feelings this, this moment.

After what feels like years or months but really just minutes and seconds Mickey lets go and puts their heads together, finally catching his breath.

"S'cold Ian." Mickey mumbles against Ian's lips, sounding like Yev.

"Rain, rain, don't go away. Mickey and Ian are really gay." Ian hums out his version of the song making them both break out into grins followed by hysterical laughs.

And this time it's Mickey in awe, Ian looks and sounds so beautiful as he laughs away. Mickey can't help it, he pulls Ian in by the nape of his neck and kisses him, this time a bit more rough and needy and of course Ian melts into it right away, never having to second guess his boy.

Mickey pulls away after a long while and that's when he realizes a few things; he doesn't need to be inside to be warm, he just need to be in Ian's arms to feel that warmth. The other thing, he's no longer worried about catching a cold or freezing in the rain, he want to be where Ian is, cold or hot, good or bad, he wants everything, everywhere, with Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the ‘blue eyes’ nick name is something I made up and kind of fell in love with so I plan on using it more. 
> 
> Also I found it fitting since see so many fics of Mickey referring to Ian as ‘Red’.


End file.
